An Elite story
by Insidelemon
Summary: What if...The story of Reach...was told from...The OTHER side? This story will tell you, with a combined skill of comedy action and adventure, the Shalck and his unit will be going on an epic quest through Reach. No, I don't own the Prophets or Noble Six A VERY,VERY,VERY, Vauge version
1. Chapter 1

The Elite looked around in his memories and began to think about his crew, Smiling to himself at the proud soldiers he has made them, the Elite thought about the strong warrior Acherm he had been a wonderful student, he had been the toughest Warrior he had ever seen he could tear a Spartan in half with his bare hands, as powerful as he was with his hands he was not a very good shot, he would rather take an Energy Sword to a Sniper Rifle fight any time, this aside he was slow, slower than a Jackel,He was about as tall as the Average Elite and a bit wider than a Brute's chest, he thought about the technician, Scangler he was able to fix ANYTHING, from a Scarab to a Ghost to even a Phantom, he was smart and a good shot but he wasn't the fastest of them all, he was a rather small looking Elite, about as tall as a Jackel and a half, he was about as wide as two grunts, but that didn't stop hims from being FORCEFUL with ANY tool he had in his hand, he could have a grunt, or a Batch of cold Grease and he coud kill bout five marines with it, He thought about his lesser units, the two Grunts named Stuglersh and Obscow that called themselves Brave, they were, as long as they had a Leader to help them out, they were horrible shots weaker than a Jackel and had no knack for bathrooms The Elite made a face of disgust as he thought about them, at last he thought about the last unit in his thoughts, Skulder this was the Marksman, this unit could pull off a shot from a Kilometer away, this unit had possibly the best reflexes of the entire group She could possibly take on the ENTIRE group at once, of course, she had her faults, She was stubborn, and she fought dirty, she's more likely to throw sand in your eyes and cut your head off than she is to have a fist fight, she could easily kill a Spartan in one foul swoop. He then began walking towards the Cafeteria, Overviewing himself as he walked down the beeping Hallway, I'm the leader, I'm a great shot, I am a legend I almost killed The Demon...and I think of all Grunts as Cowards. Suddenly a door opened hitting him in the right side was a Gourney with an Elite on it, Low ranking Cannon FOdder. "Hey!" Said Shalck "Watch where you steer that" He looked up at the Nurse "I'm sorry, it wont happen agin!" He rushed out of the Hall and down into another room "The Covenant need to make bigger hallways..." Shalck thought to himself At last he arrived at his destination He sighs and entered Break Room 9-A Specifically designed for his crew, He opened the door to a flying Obscow hitting him in the chest, he dropped down and landed in his arms He looked down at the Grunt and he apeared perfectly fine accept for a large bruise on his forehead " Damn you!" Said Acherm he raised his arms to his sides and had a large cut across his forehead, the purple blood was leaking over his face and was slightly dripping on the floor "You shouldn't pick fights you can't win." said a calm Skulderr, The large warrior lunged angrily at her, she jumped above hm and landed behind him, doing a flip in the air, the warrior punched the wall, a metal clagning sound echoed throughout the room the warrior held his fist in pain and snorted loudly he turned to be punched in the face by an an angry Skulder, Shalck dropped Obscow on the floor and grabbed the two of them by their chestplates, "WHat is going on in here?!" Screamed an angry Shalck Both the Elites eyes went wide as they noticed the angry leader. The warrior bowed and explained the battle "Sir,Skulder had changed the channel on the TeleVision and then insulted me about being a horrible soldier, I insulted her back and she cut my forehead with a Energy Sword, I then..." "I know, I was here for the rest of it, And Skulder?" asked Shalck calmy "He told me to get him food as if I were a slave to him, I insulted him and he replied with an insult, He threw a punch, I dodged and cut his head slightly as a warning across his forehead, then you walked in." said a calm Skulder "Well,..." He looked around the room and noticed a sleeping Scangler, with a pet droid in his hand, and a Stulgersh walking in with a large bag of Popcorn. "Well." He picked up the Grunt and set him down infront of him YOu both know that fighting could get you both in serious trouble,DO NOT disapoint me again, I expected better from the both of you, but since I'm tired, I'm letting you off with a warning." Understood" Said both of the Elites at the same time "Now." What happened to Obscow?" Asked Shalck picking up an unconsious ZGrunt "When Skulder landed, she kicked him away by accident." "Very . We have a mission. The Prophets have given us a chance to meet the new type of Elite, the Zealot. We are expected on the planet Reach at 0:00 hours. Let's move out, we only have twenty minutes, in ten the ship will have landed. And Stulgersh...stop eating human food." TThe Grunt stopped loudly ccomping on his Popcorn and nodded to the Elite "Yes, sir." He snuck one more piece before delivering it to the trash can, it vaporized the Popcorn and the ZGrunt walked out of the room along with all the other units. "Damnit Obscow wake up!" said Shalck and slapped the unconsious Grunt waking him up "Agh! I had a terrible dream I was flung across the room!" said a startled Obsocw "You were, now get geared up, we leave in Twenty." said Shalck the grunt walked out of the room and started running to catch up to the rest The Elite turned to walk back with the Grunt and rememberd the sleeping Technician "Scangler! Get up"! Yelled Shalck "Yes sir?!" said Scangler as he jumped off the couch almost falling over "GEt to theBarracks, we leave in twenty minutes." " 10-4" said Scangler and he rushed out of the room Shalkc followed, walking at an average pace. 


	2. Chapter 2 MISSION TIME!

The Elite walked down the hallway as the rest slipped around a corner further ahead, Shalck sighed as he thought about his past, "No..." SHalck said to himself "Gotta move on." The Elite shook his head hard and continued to walk down the purple hallway, passsing Break Room 8-A, 7-A, and 6-A before turning to follow the rest of his squad, up ahead the three Elites began to chat, "I think the COvenant should be suply us more scrap, I can't even make a backpack for Obscow with the crap they're giving me." Said an annoyed Scangler "Well when have they EVER given you scrap?" said a Archem curiosly "You usually get all of it off iof salvaged armor from Spartans and Marines." "Well they SHOULD supply me with some scrap..." Said Scangler "Are you two done?" Asked Skulder "Well that depends on your definition of done, Done talking or done here?" Asked Archem "You're an idiot Archem, but the point is, we have to work together from now on, an-" Skulder said "But what of the Spartans find us and kill us and kill Leader!?" Asked a panicing Obscow "Shutup! And quit panicking, Obscow, I swear you can't be a coward all your life!" Said Stuglersh angrily slapping him "But what if?!" Said Obscow "What if you would calm down?" said Stuglersh "But I think we should b-" Obscow was then cut off "Just be quiet Obscow." said Stuglersh "As, I was saying we need to stop all these fights, We are the Cannon Fodder group and we need to show the Covenant we AREN'T COWARDS and we can do that by not screwing up this mission we've been in twenty Battles and Shalck ALWAYS finishes it for us, he's only proud of us because we never get in the way, Acherm YOU should be defending from close up, I should be in the Sniper position, Obsco-" Skulder was thyen interrupted "And this is?" Said Shalck crossing his arms looking at the crowd of Soldiers in the hallway " It's a little..conversation." said Scangler "And you are supposed to be in the BArracks, you've wasted five minutes, we were supposed to be geared up 5 minutes ago, GET MOVING! Or I'll have you all sweeping the Break Room...EVERY Break Room." Said Shalck Angrily A shot of fear went across all of their faces, they quickly dashed to the BArracks, metal clanging and stomps could be heard as they rounded the corner. "That goes for me too..." said Shalck to himself, begining to walk to the Barracks. [TIME JUMP 2 MINUTES LATER] Te Elites were looking over their gear. " Hmm..." said Scangler as he looked over his loadout, A Plasma Pistol, A Plasma revolver, and an Energy Sword Archem looked over his loadout, 2 Plasma Grenades, an Energy Sword, and a Plasma Rifle, Rare to be chosen, and rather new technology Skulder looked over her loadout, an Energy Sword, a Beam Rifle, and a Covenant Carbine, Along with an Active Camo, Stugler looked over his small loadout, 5 mini Plasma Grenades, Half the size, twice the punch, and a Needeler. Obscow looked over his defensive loadout, A mobile Plasma Turret and a Barricade in a can, Shalck looked over his loadout, an Energy Sword, some Ultra Elite armor from his new promotion in armor a COvenant Carbine and a Plasma Pistol "Everyone Geared up?" Asked Shalck "Yes, sir" they all said at the same time " We drop in 10 minutes, Everyone get in a line, we might as well have a gear check while we're at it." "Yes sir!" they all said at the same time, SHalck walked infront of the line looking them over one at a time. "Obscow, straighten up Damnit! If this was a Prophet in here youi would've been DESINTEGRATED for lack of Posture! And Archem. put your gun to your chest not at your side, if you were snuck up on by Spartans, they could grab your weapon and kill you with it, THESE MISTAKES COULD GET YOU ALL KILLED! Learn from what I point out. "Now get to the Hangar Larva. AND HUSTLE, This is a VERY IMPORTANT MISSION! YOU WILL NOT SCREW THIS UP, Understand?!" Said Shalck, They all nodded, Obscow nodded in fear. [TIME JUMP 5 MINUTES:LOCATION HANGAR] The Phantom floated gracefully above their heads, it's Tractor Beam came on and they all glided up into the Phantom, Shalck first, son everyone one was aboard in 2 minutesm"We have FIVE MINUTES Larva, GET READY! The Pilot is already inside, and when we land, GET INTO POSITIONS the Zealot will already be waiting for us." Said Shalck, No one answered. [TIME JUMP: LOCATION:INSERTION POINT] They all jumped out of the Phantom and onto a concrete platform, a pile of Marine bodies was 5 feet away, Obscow landed on it "Alright, Obscow, move up front and put up some Plasma Turrets, Stugler go and wait in the Bunker with the other Grunts, you may need more grenades, Archem, come with me, Skulder to the Sniper tower, and Scangler help Obscow setup those Turrets, we have NO IDEA wether the Spartan will attack or not, but they killed off a bunch of them last night, so be careful, it's darker than a Black Hole out here, so eveeryone be careful." said Shalck his eyes adjusting to the dark, they all ran to their stations as Shalck walked over to the Zealot, two Spec Ops Elites stood next to him. "DAMN" said Scangler angrily "How many times has this happened Obscow?" Asked Scangler looking at the jammed Plasma Turret "TWice." said Obscow looking towards the Elite "Well you know there's a button that says ON right?" asked Scangler angrily looking towards Obscow "What? Jeez, I thought these were supposed to be EASY to set up." said Obscow "Well it takes NO EFFORT to turn it ON." Said Scangler slapping Obscow and flipping the switch on "That's the first one." said Scangler Stugler walked towards the ammo crate and picked up two full sized Plasma Grenades and turned around bumping into another Grunt "Oh, Hello." said Stugler rubbing his head where he bumped it "Hi." said the other Grunt "There's no Mini Plasma Grenades in there if you were here to get some, only full sized ones." Said Stugler pointing to the crate "Thanks" said the other grunt, suddenly a a Plasma Pistol shot was fired and the stranger Grunt fell forward onto Stugler "What in the name of the Prophets!?" yelled Stugler as he pushed the body off of him "Who was THAT?!" asked Obscow pointing a plsama Pistol at the body "You MORON!" Yelled Stugler "That was ANOTHER GRUNT! WE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE!" "Well I heard talking and figured you were under attack."said Obscow shrugging "Well you better start WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING." said Stugler "Damn it" said Skulder "There's nothing to shoot..." "There will be, trust me." said another Elite on the floating Sniper Tower "How can you be so sure?" She asked "Because, Spartans never give up a chance to ruin our day, watch this. They'll be here. DOn't worry." Said the Elite "Well at least you can be positive about this situation." said Skulder sighing and looking around the large facility "The Spartans are Cowardly and will not stop untill the Covenant is destroyed. Theey'll be here, or at least some Marine Cannon Fodder will be." said the Strange Elite "I didn't catch your name." said Skulder "It's Zangrox." "I'm Skulder." Archem sighed and looked around the open country side, a few Grunts slept nearbye and 3 were by a pole near some grass and a cliff, an Elite walked up by him. "Ah Reach, what a Beautiful place, don't you agree?" Asked the Elite "Of course, it's only home to a few pathetic Farmers, and the Countryside hasn't been tampered with." said Archem "Ha..." said the Stranger a few feet off a Spartan behind a large rock was making hand symbols to a team that was cloaked, they walked towrds the Elites, their outlines showing as they walked towards the Talking Elites, Unable to make out the words, they looked for any Reinforcements they could call to them, a few sleeping Grunts wouldn't be a problem, asnd they could take them out easily..."Well what do yo suggest the Covenant should do with Reach?" asked the sstranger looking around the landscape below the cliff "One" said a voice out oif a radio behind them "What was that?" asked Archem, it wasn't our language. SPARTA-" the Stranger was stabbed in the throat before he could finish, a SPartan climbed onto Archem, he felt a small hand grab his jaw, he grabbed it and threw it off, metl clanks could be heard from the dropped Spartan, another took out his knife and dashed towards Archem, he spun around and took out his Energy Sword. "Cowards!" Said Archem to the Spartan, the other Spartans watched as the Elite spoke, one of them put a translator on and it translated to English, the SPartan smiled behind his mask. Archem grunted and swung to the side of the Spartan attempting to chop off his head, The Spartan ducked and jumped at Archem, Archem swung upwards and the Spartan was cut in half, Blood splattered the ground and all over Archem. "There!" said Zangrox pointing off in the distance, "Easy, targets, they thin they're so stealthy, let's TAKE THEM DOWN!" Said SKulder and fired a shot into a Spartan taking out his Assualt rifle's head "Shit!" Yelled a Spartan in black armor "Sniper!" A spartan dropped and his GUn fell and launched a stray bullet hitting Archem in the chest, it was bounced off his armor, he took out his Plasma Rifle, he fired it at the rock cover the Spartan hid behind, hoping to flush them out "I need reinforcements, there are Spartans here!" said Archem into the radio, 2 Sleeping Grunts woke up and walked to him ready for a fight, 1 had a Needler and the other had a Plasma Pistol the three walked slowly towards the rock "BE careful..." A SPartan poked his head out of cover, A Grunt shot him, he ducked back into cover and his shield was rupstured "Damn, the Covenant know we're here, call for reinforcements!" said a spartan "We need backup at grid point 5045319!" said a Spartan in purple armor as he unslung his Shotgun "We have them now!" said a Grunt and chuckled at his own words "Stay quiet." said Archem suddenly a spartan rolled out from cover and fired a Shotgun round into Archem's chest, he was forced backwards but his shield absorbed the shell, the Spartan pulled back the slide and the shell popped out, he kicked the grunt next t Archem right over the Cliff and pointed the Shotgun at the Archem, but a Beam Rifle shot was shot into the Spartans chest, a hole was shot straight through him, he looked down at his chest. " Well...Shit." said the Spartan and collapsed coughing on the ground and going unconsious, Archem Growled and 3 more Elites and 5 Grunts came to them, and pointed their guns at the rock "We have massive Casualties, we need backup, the squad has been apprehended." sid a SPartan in Gold armor "Damn..." he dropped his weapons and walked out from the Rock and held his hands up to his chest He watched them speak "Agupta gauapulta Mal.." said an Elite in Purple Armor "What do we do with him now?" Asked an Elite in Purple Armor "We should eat him." suggested an Elite in Light Blue armor "Yeah" they all said agreeing and nodding their heads, Archem hit the Spartan over the head with his Plasma Rifle knocking him Unconsious, he dropped to the ground with a thud, The Elite in Purple Armor began dragging him away, "We can share him with the rest of the camp, and let's get that one with the whole in his chest too, no use in letting him go to waste, eh?" said an Elite in Tan armor "I'll get him. said Archem picking up the Spartan and flinging him over his shoulder and walking to the base "Stop!" yelled a slightly high pitched voice from behind the Elites, Archem turned his head to find 12 Marines, pointing assualt rifles at the Elites, Archem looked each of them over, half of them were cwaring and the one that yelled stop was trembleing so much he loked like he would soil himself "Appetizers, said Archem, dropping the Spartan to the ground, they all pointed their guns at Archem, Archem aproached the one who had yelled stop. " Don't take another step!" said the cowardly Marine, "O-o-or I'll SHOOT!" said the trembling Marine. Archem picked the Marine up by his collar and looked him over, The Elites were at least 3 times their size. "Aguptanglor masguphta!" said the Elite in White armor to the Marine "You will SUFFER Human!" said Archem THe Marine, scared out of his mind looked to his friends for help, they all just looked up at him and shuddered All the other Elites behind Archem laughed Archem chuckled and held the Marine higher, the Marine soiled his white pants and began grunting to escape "Look this Human has Soiled himself!" taunted the Elite in Purple Armor "Humans, they're just like Grunts." said an Elite in Blue armor "Hey!" said a Grunt, "We don't soil ourselves!" Archem threw the Marine off the cliff he screamed untill he was out of earshot and a loud crack could be heard shortly after They all laughed "Cowards." said a deep voice from around the corner Archem equipped his Energy Sword at the sound of the voice, a Spartan rounded the corner and the Marine's mouths dropped at the angry look on the Elites faces A Spartan that had been a legend had rounded the corner with a shotgun in his hands and a Sniper Rifle on his back "This will be long and painful." said the Spartan in Black armor Archem swung at the Spartan, the Spartan ducked and pushed Archem over, with a large metal clank and a thud he then stabbed another Elite in the stomach and kicked one in the knee, he fell to one knee and growled atthe Spartan and began firing Plasma rounds at him the Spartan dodged and Roundhouse kicked the Elite in the face kicked a Grunt off the cliff and shot 3 elites in the head from point blank range, an Elite swung his Energy Sword at the Spartan, he ducked and it got stuck in a rock, he tried to pull it out but it was no use, the Spartan stabbed him in the neck and shot him in the stomach, ripped the Energy Sword out of te rock and cut off another Elites hand The Elite screamed as he was then stabbed in the CHest with a Large knife from the Spartan, he fell over unconsious. "Who is THAT?" Asked a Marine watching the fight "HE's Op, don't you know the stories?" Answered another Marine Archem got up and swung at the back of Op's head, he ducked and punched AArchem in the stomach He grunted, The Elite in Purple armor grabbed the Spartan and tried to restrain hm, the Spartan shook him off and punched him in the face, his helmet craccked in half and fell on the ground completely useless "Grab his legs I'll finish him off!" said Archem to the other Elite The Elite in Purple armor grabbed the Spartans legs and Archem attempted to stab him in the stomach, The SPartan kicked the Elite in the face and grabbed Archems leg, a Beam Rifle shot hit Archemm in the same leg "Yaaaragh!" yelled Archem shaking his fist in the direction of Skulder, Archem kicked the elite in the head twice "Marine, Take this!" said Op and pulled Archem to the ground, he stood up and gave the Sniper Rifle to a MArine "Take out the Sniper!" Op said pointing in the direction of Skulder, The Marine took cover behind a large rock and aimed down the scope in search of the Sniper "And then we'll..." said the Zealot as a Sniper Rifle shot was heard "Damn!" said Shalck and unslung his Carbine "No!" said Skulder as the SNiper Rifle bullet hit Zangrox in the chest "I wont make it, keep on them." Said Zangrox breathing deeply "I'll get them for what they did." said Skulder "Got one!" said the MArine to another and looked down the scope at Skulder as she aimed the Beam Rifle at him, she fired a beam rifle shot through the scope and blew off the right side of his head, he fell to the ground with a thud and no other Marines moved for the gun. Scangler grabbed Op by the arms and Archem punched him in the stomach 4 times, a MArine shot at Archem and the others began firing too, "Damn! They actually gained Courage!" said an Elite holding his head as he ducked behind the cover Scangler dropped Op to the floor, he grunted as he was hit in the hand with a bullet and he unslung his Plasma Revolver and began to blind fire from around the rock, he hit a MArine in the chest and another was shot in the head, they fell to the ground and the other 10 kept firing, 5 more Elites showed up and 3 more Marines were taken out, Op was dragged behind cover with the Elites to eat with the Other Spartans, Skulder shot a marine in the chest when he poked out of cover, the ELites soon fell back towards the Bunkers ass 7 more Marines showed up, the Elites got on the Plasma Turrets and tore them all apart, once the Last marine fell, it was over...or so they thought " We got 'em!" yelled scrangler as he kicked a dead marine "Keep your voice down!" said another Elite "There may be more of 'em." The Elites moved behind the rock the Marines had used for cover, it was empty with nothing but a cliff and a small passage. "We got 'em." said Archem into a radio, the Spartans plans have been foiled."Good, head to the kitchen and the cook'll make some fried Human for dinner."said Shalck "Alright" said Archem. "Alright let's move these bodies to the kitchen." said Archem picking up the unconsious Gold armored Spartan. "You." said Archem pointing at the Purple Armored Elite with no helmet "Get Op and the Spartan with the hole in his chest, all you other guys should get the Marines." said Archem waking towards the kitchen in the Base [TIME JUMP 15 MINUTES LOCATION: CAFETERIA] (If you can't take long stories then you'll have left by now, but if you're still here THANKS I appreciate it and there's still more to this chapter! keep reading!) "Prophets this Human is good!" said an Elite "You're telling me!" said another Elite chomping down on some deboned Meat "One hell of a fight!" said Archem to Stugler and Obscow sitting at the table with the rest of the squad "How were you not there?" asked Scangler taking a large bite out of the Human on his plate "Even...Op was one of them..." said Scangler in between bites of hot steaming Meat Shalck sat down at the table with them "You all did well, all of you, if Obscow hadn't helped setup those Plasma Turrets something terrible might have happened, and Scangler Archem and Skulder, you killed off ALOT of them, I'm happy to call you Soldiers." said Shalck as he began chomping on some Meat "Thanks, sir, How'd the Negotiation go? " asked Archem "It..." Shalck swallowed his meat "It went Great." said Shalck They all started eating the human on their plates and drinking their blue drinks "WHo MAKES this stuff? It's so good! I haven't tasted Human this good in FOREVER!" said Scangler taking a mouthful of Human and talking at once "Well Gruid has been the Chef for forever, I guess it's just the better the Warrior the better the meat, eh?" Archem replied "Really? He must've stepped up his game or learned to cook better because this is DELICIOUS!" said Scangler with his mouthful of Human "I have to admit, it's pretty good!" said Skulder "I've never even had Human before!" said Obscow filling his small mouth up with Human "It's great!" "Well we deserve a break after that fight don't you think?" said Archem "Prophets, I could eat this forever..." said Shalck " THe MArines don't tastae as good as the Spartans said an Elite at another table next to them "Man, what if all this meat will make us all really tired...we need someone on watch right?" said Scangler still chomping messily on the Delicious Human "Nah." said Archem taking another large chomp out of his meat " I wonder what Grunts taste like said Scangler then eating another piece of human "Huh, We could cook up Obscow and find out." said Archem jokingly "Knock it off guys." said Shalck "I've got someone to talk to..." said Skulder "I'll see you guys later." said Skulder standing up and walking towards another table "Who's on guard for the rest of the night?" asked Archem "We're taking shifts, so are all the other squads, I doubt the U.N.S.C. will bother us again tonight." Answered Shalck [TIME JUMP LOCATION:THE INSERTION POINT:TIME:6:30 A.M.] "Move it!" said Shalck "We're going on another mission! Grab your gear and get on the Phantom in 5 minutes!"" "Yes, sir! They all said at once and piled into the Phantom, the doors closed and they hovered over Reach's countryside "Here's what we're doing, a Team of Spartans are going to try and take down some of our Anti-Air guns, and so is ALOT of Marines, Truth, Regret and Mercy are counting on US To keep that from happening." said Shalck "Yes, sir!" thay all said...

Thanks SO much for eading, IF it doesn't fold the way you like spread the words out, and I don't own any Halo characters in this other than the team and Op, Sorry this chapter is so long, well I'm NOT sorry.

I'm going to make chapters whenever, I'll make them when I'm Bored, maybe two in one day maybe THREE in one day, I LOVE TO WRITE AND READ, I'll make as many as I want, I don't care how many reviews I get. Thnks for reading, Please review to let me know what you want me to add...or if I already made Ch.2

Then I guess Go the most CURRENT chapter aaaannnd...tell me THERE, yes, Noble Six WILL apear, and Have fun reading the series, I hope you enjoyed! :)

NO Op is NOT dead, DON'T ASK


	3. Chapter 3 MORE MISSIONS WOOO!

Thanks for sticking with me, through these chapters, I know I made this chapter immediatly after chapter two...BUT I have the story in my head and I just CAN'T WAIT to finish and I just want to thank you all for Sticking with me, Now let the story BE-Wait! I forgot about the disclaimer, there will be more swears, a little more blood and, who could live without some jokes? And more critisizing MArines, and if you like MArines and SPartans but hate the crap out of Elites...then this story MIGHT not be for you. . Now let's begin!

* * *

The Phantom hovered over the Anti-Aircraft gun they Jumped downfrom the Phantom ad it delivered a few more troops further off in the distance "Same plan, Skulder, Sniper Tower, Obscow Turrets, Scasngler with Obscow and Archem come with me, you too Stugler." Yes, sir!" they all said and ran to their stations "Archem Stugler, there are some Hunters down the way, get them each to an A-A gun and get back to me, okay?" "Yes, sir!" Stugler and Archem said running to get the Hunters [With Skulder] "Hello." says Skulder not facing an ELite that is beamed up into the floating Sniper tower "Hello..." says a fimiliar voice "Your name?" asked SKulder checking her Beam Rifle ammo "Zangrox." said the voice "What?" said Skulder turning to look at the voice "Zangrox!" said Skulder surprised "I thought you died from your wound!" "Nope, doing just fine, my skin caught the bullet, so it's only a flesh wound." said Zangrox "Good." said Skulder [WITH OBSCOW AND SCANGLER] "Looks like you forgot to switch it on...AGAIN..." said Scangler looking angrily at Obscow "But The Human filled me up in the Cafeteria, I can't remember almost Anything from that night!" said Obscow "You never even fell asleep! All you did was Insult Archem, and then you got pinned to a wall by your backpack and used as a punching bag, you were consious the whole time!" said Scangler "Well I don't WANT to remember anything from that night anyways..." said Obscow crossing his arms "You Could just flip it on dumbass." said Scangler flipping the switch on "Well excuse me for not apealing to you mister Shrine t-" "Say another word and your SPINE becomes your BRIN, Understand?" said Scangler picking Obscow up and growling in his face "Y-y-yes." said a frightend Obscow "Good, I'm glad we see eye to Shrub." said Scangler dropping Obscow carelessly on the floor [WITH STUGLER AND ARCHEM] "Why...do Hunters...have to walk...this...far...?" asked Archem panting trying to catch his breath "WHy did they put a Military base in a Desert?" asked Obscow walking at a perfect pace "Good Point..." said Archem stopping to catch his breath "How far did we travel again?" asked Archem "About...a Kilometer "Prophet of truth, HOW DID HUNTERS GET HERE ANYWAYS?" Asked Archem "It's not really that far, it's about a mile in U.N.S.C. systems." said Stugler looking at a map "How do Hunters travel, being so...big and covered in metal?" asked Archem "BEcause technically they're one big WORM, they probably got dropped off anyways to avoid getting shriveled up or something." answered Stugler "Well...I guess we should keep moving huh?" asked Archem looking at Stugler "Why not...anything left in that Canteen of yours? Mine ran out half a Kilometer ago." asked Stugler continuing to walk with Archem "I would but mine ran out a quarter a Kilometer ago." asnwered Archem "We need bigger canteens..." said Stugler "You said it." answered Archem [WITH SHALCK] Yes, everyone's busy, everyone's working, We'll have this place fortified in no time." said Shalck into a radio standing next to an Elite in the same White Ultra armor "As I was saying, they should've put a lock of some sort on that shield, like something that is actually...un openable, instead they came up with a Clear Glass Barrier and a shield that opens when you shoot it." said the Elite "I know, how come they didn't put up some sort of Piston that would hit a switch up in the gun that would fire a giant plasma round, instead they came up with a Core that has to cool, everytime it fires, and is damaged...by BULLETS, it's made of PLASMA! How does that even WORK?!" asked Shalck to the Elite over a Plasma round being fired off "The COvenant better not make the new Scarab model with some dumbass shield that only protects against a few things." "Well right now the Scarabs are INVINCIBLE, unless you get INTO THE HULL, there is NO WAY you're taking that down, unless you fly a Pelican into it but that's just INSANE." said the other Elite "Well the Prophets need some...What was that?" said Shalck "Must be the Hunters." said the other Elite "I'll go check."said Shalck unslinging his Carbine and walking out of the A-A guns lower sector [WITH ARCHEM AND STUGLER] "How much...further...?" asked Archem between dog like pants "About...2 inches because they're standing right infront of you!" said Stugler tapping on Archem's leg "What?" said Archem looking at Stugler and bumping his head into the squishy back of a Hunter "Brrrruuuuupaaaaz!" yelled the Hunter as it punched Archem in the face with its shielded arm, Archem flew into a cloked Spartan knocking him on his backs "Aaaaaagh..." said Archem "What the hell did I run into?" asked Archem holding his back and his face "You ran into...an Invisible wall! Oh, and a Hunter hit you in the face." answered Stugler "Remind me to pass out next time." said Archem cracking his spine loudly "Wait, what DID I run into?" asked Archem turning around, A Spartan turned on his translator and lay still to listen to what they had to say "So, how did I hit an invisible wall?" asked Archem "Well it might be that we're in a game for some sick and twisted developers that boxed us in and we're not even really in a world, we're just in a giant stage with sun lights in it and they put a glass waall infront of us to tell us we aren't allowed to go that way." answered Stugler "DOn't be silly." said Archem punching the thin air where he ran into the Spartan "Well then mybe we just hit a cloaked Spartan." said Stugler The Spartan jumped up and punched Arche in the face and took him as a Human shield to keep the Hunters from shooting him "Mmmmuuuuuraaaapez!" yelled a Hunter "Really, Human? Archem asked the Spartan "Shut your mandibles Maggot, I'll kill you and then I'll kill your friends!" said the Spartan "I have NO Idea what you just said, but I'm assuming it's a threat!" replied Archem "Well at least I can understand YOU." said the Spartan gripping Archem from his Stomach tight "NOt too tight there loverboy." said Archem "Eugh." said the Spartan gripping him tighter poking his head around the side of the wide Elite "You realise I could turn around and slam you into the ground, right? I'm twice your size." said Archem "Well I have use for you." said the Spartan walking back down the hill to a Floating Falcon "Shoot the Falcon Hunter shoot it!" said Stugler pointing at the Falcon "Brrruuuuaz!" yelled the HUnter "The Spartan Took out a Shotgun and pointed it at Archem "You're gripping me a little too close for comfort..." said Archem "Well you're going to have to deal with it." said the SPartan, A SPartan Grabbed Archem from the shoulders and pullled him into the Falcon "Are you seriously kidnapping me?" asked Archem "He's smart isn't he? asked the Spartan in the Falcon to the Spartan on the ground "Yep, said the SPartan as he climbed into the Falcon and jammed a Translator on the side of Archem's head "Why haven't I killed you two yet?" Asked Archem "We have some unfinished buisness." said a Spartan in Dusty armor "How can you speak my language?" Asked Archem surprised "We don't, that's a translator, what we say translates to your language , what you says translates to our language." said the Spartan in clean blue armor "SO you happened to kidnap the Elite that killed three Spartans." said Archem. "We know." "We need you to work for us, with those skills you could be a great liability to the U.N.S.C.." said the SPartan in Dusty armor "Well that's not going to happen." said Archem growling "We thought you'd say that." said the Spartn in clean armor "So we took your family and put them in a bathtub full of water and if you don't agree we will electricute them." said the Spartan in Dusty armor "You got proof?" said Archem calmly "Uh, uhh...Yes, of course." said the Spartan in Blue armor "That proof being?" asked Archem "Th-that we uh, DO. That's how." said the Spartan in Dusty armor "Can you name them then?" asked Archem "Uhhh...OF cou-course." said the Spartan in DUsty Armor "Then name them, if you REALLY kidnapped them." said Archem "Your daught- "I don't have a Daughter." said Archem "Damn it! We don't have them." said the Spartan in blu "Well then you are horrible at convincing people." said Archem "ANyways I think this has lasted long enough, I'm going to see what else you have to offer before I kill you." said Archem "Knock this bsastard out Jerry." said The Spartan in Blue "With Pleasure." said Jerry He took out his SHotgun and swung the butt of the gun at his face, Archem caught it in his hand took the Shotgun and threw it out of the Falcon and stood up from his chair having to bend down a little to stand up "uuuuhhh..." said the Spartan in blue "What should we do Greg?" asked Jerry "We should've brought more Spartans and Proof." said Greg "So, Jerry, Greg, nice to meet you I'm Archem, here's the deal, I'm going to kill you. And Jerry, you can't seem to keep your hands off me so I'm going to kill you first." said Archem "Well...shit." said Greg looking at Jerry, Archem grabbed Jerry and threw him out of the Falcon "Now you." said Archem to Greg "Wait, please I'll get you back to where you were! Just don't kill me!" said Greg "Fine, turn this scrap metal around." said Archem folding his arms "Jerad, turn her around!" yellled Greg over the roar of the Falcons Engines "there, y-you gonna let me go?" Asked Greg Fearfully "Yes..." said Archem "Oh thank goodness I thou-" "Think fast!" said Archem "What?!" said Greg looking side to side and panicking ,Archem then grabbed Greg by the arm spun him around cut his back with his Energy Sword, Spun him around, and Kicked him out of the Falcon "Yoouuu Bastaaaarrdd..." yelled Greg as he fell out of the Falcon "Now for the Pilot." said Archem to himself as he climbed off the side and shimmyed down a small footing, opened the cock pit and grabbed the Pilot by his Chest "What the hell?!" yelled the Pilot "Sorry, your rides over, let someone else have a ride, eh? said Archem to the Pilot "What the hell does that MEAN?" asked the Pilot "Moron."" said Archem as he tossed the Pilot out of the Cockpit and commandeered the Falcon "I have no clue how to even work this!" said Archem "Why did I kill the Pilot again?" asked Archem to himself "Doesn't matter, I'll just jump out, I got a Jetpack from the loadout right?" Archem asked himself "Only one way to find out!" yelled Archem as he jumped out of the Cockpit "I forgot I DO Have a JEtpack!" said Archem and he safely floated his way down to the ground, after the Falcon exploded that is"Hey, Stugler.", said Archem as he got to the Base "Hey, Archem. ANyways, then some Spartans abducted him an-" said Stugler "Wasn't that Archem right there?" said Shalck "I just realised that." said Stugler "Archem, what happened?!" asked Stugler "Oh, they wanted me to join the U.N.S.C., I refused, killed 'em, the usual." said Archem " I see." said Stugler "Where's the Hunter Stugler?" asked Archem "There's a bu-" suddenly a huge explosion came from outside "Must be the Spartans now!" said Shalck "Everyone into battle stations!" said Shalck into a radio suddenly a Spartan charged into the room and began shooting at the Generator shield "Get him!" said Shalck and they all charged after the Spartan in gray armor "Six, help me, I'm getting destroyed out here!" said a voice from the doorway "Don't let him get away!" said Archem as he charged to the Spartan now known as Six "Six, keep them off me! I have to reload!" said the voice again, it sounded female. "Euuugh! said Archem as tackled Six. Six pushed him off and ran to help the Female voice " Shoot him numbnuts!" yelled Shalck firing Carbine rounds at Six, Several rounds hit him taking down his shield "Die!" yelled Stugler missing all his shots Archem growled as he began firing his Plasma rifle at Six, he hit him but he didn't go down, SIx turned and shot Archem with an Assault rifle 'till his shields were down, he fired a round into his leg and Archem fell to his knee "Damn it he hit me!" said Archem firing more rounds into him unfortunately he got to the doorway before they could kill him and the A-A gun's core was about to explode. "Shiiiiiiit!" yelled Archem as they all ran out of the room as it exploded and sent them forwards onto their stomachs "Auuuugh..." groaned Archem "I think There's a rock on my stomach." said Archem as he turned over and pulled a blunt rock off his stomach "Damn, he got away." said Shalck standing up holding his head "I think Stugler's doing a little worse than us man." said Archem looking over to where Stugler was there was a grenade with the pin pull, the handle was being held by a thread "RUN!" Shalck yelled to Stugler , the handle fell from the grenade and Stugler ran for his life towards Shalck and Archem, well, he kinda, hop jog, whatever Grunts do when they try to run, over to them, the Grenade exploded and launched Stugler into Shalck's chest with a metal clank and a thud into Shalcks arms he asked them a question "Did we win?" asked Stugler holding his head, Blue blood came pouring from the cut, a piece of shrapnel was dangling off of his head "Sorry, but we didn't get him in time." said Shalck as he took a good look around, there was alot of dead bodies, some Jackels with no arms, some Grunts with no heads, and even an Elite who was just barely alive with no lower half...Purple and Blue blood splattered almost every inch of the war zone. "Son of a Bitch. He's going to PAY. said Shalck. [WITH SKULDER AND ZANGROX] "Aaaugh.." groaned Skulder, the Sniper tower destroyed "Zangrox, you there?" asked SKulder "Yeah, I'm above you, said Zangrox "What?" said Skulder "Look up." he said. sure enough he was standing on an edge reaching his hand out for her to grab it "Thanks." Skulder said, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up onto the ledge with him "They took the whole place out." said Zangrox. "Yeah..." said Skulder looking around at the ginormous crater of blood and bodies "Are you okay?" asked Zangrox, looking her over "Yeah, I'm fine." Skulder answered as she walked towards the place she saw a Grenade explode "We better get down there, come on." said SKulder as she slide down the ledge and ran towards her friends, Zangrox followed [WITH OBSCOW AND SCANGLER] "Aaauuuuuugh..." groaned Obscow regaining consiousness "Obscow, could you give me a hand with this? asked Scangler as he tried to lift a heavy piece of wreckage off of him, some creaking noises sounded off when he pushed but he couldn't push it far enough to get out "Sure thing..." said Obscow, as he pulled some small fragments of Shrapnel out of his arm and wondered over to Scangler "Puush..." grunted Scangler as he pushed on the large wreckage Obscow chuckled as soon as he heard what he said "Shut up Obscow and help me get this off." Growled Scangler through tightened mandibles, a few minutes later they got the wreckage off of Scangler. Scangler dusted his armor off, his chestplate was cracked, and a piece was missing, some burn marks were on his leg armor and he only had half of his helmet lef, some thread around his arms and stomach were gone. "What an EXPLOSION, huh?" said Scangler looking around the bloodied wasteland. of wreckage shrapnel and bodies "Well at least we're still alive, not much to say for all the people around us though." said Obscow "Well I have a bad feeling about this." said Scangler taking the broken half of his helmet off and tossing it off to the side, it landed on a body "Well a grenade just exploded there might be someone there, no doubt a friendly, no Marine Or Spartan could bare the sight." said Scangler walking towards the Grenade explosion "We'll get that son of a Bitch." said Shalck as Scangler aproached "Shit, you guys alright?" asked Scangler worriedly. "We're all fine." said Shalck. his threads for his arms are completely gone and his chestplate is cracked, Archem's chestplate is cracked in half, his threads for his stomach are torn, SKulder's fine except for a little crack in her chestplate, the other guy has a crack in his helmet. "Well I'm glad we're all okay. So, who's this? asked Archem looking towards Zangrox. "I'm Zangrox, I met SKulder at the last operation and I happened to be here too." answered Zangrox "Alright." said Shalck. "I'll request a Phantom, the PRophets know there's survivors, it's not impossible. I mean, WE DID. so it's definitely not impossible." said Shalck "Shit...radio's busted said Shalck looking at his radio "MIne too. said Archem "Mine too." said Zangrox "Busted." said Skulder "Maybe I can fix them." said Scangler "No, mine's broken in half." said Shalck "MIne got shot. said Archem "Mine broke my fall." said Zangrox "Mine isn't really a Radio anymore." said Skulder "Well now what do we do?" asked Scangler "We wait." said Shalck "A Phantom's bound to go looking for survivors. and maybe one of these dead guys has a radio." said Shalck. looking through a Dead elite's corpse for a radio "Got one, and it still works!" said Shalck picking up a beeping radio "Are there any survivors?" a deep voice on the radio asked "Yes, at the A-A gun wreckage...We're all fne, send a Phantom, we did all we could to stop them." replied Shalck to the voice. It was silent for a full 5 minutes before there was an answer "The Prophets are going to be pissed, you sure you want to come back?" asked the voice "Yes, we're sure!" said Shalck "Okay, sending a Phantom to your location E.T.A. 3 minutes. "10-4." replied Shalck "Now we wait. said SHalck as the Phantom pulled up "Were you this close the entire time?!" yelled Shalck to the Phantom as he was beamed up into it [TIME JUMP TWELVE MINUTES:LOCATION:HIGH HIGH COUNCIL] "I assure you Your honor, we did not let this happen on purpose." said Shalck, his armor still not fixed "We assure you that YOU are the cause..." said The Prophet of Truth "I'm sorry sirs but this will not happen again." answered Shalck "I think he's telling the truth, Brother..." said The PRophet of Mercy "My unit will handle this situation..." said Shalck. "we're listening." said Truth "I shall lead a team of Spec Ops Elites to the current location of this...SIX. Word is he took down a Corvette...he is returning to Earth, and we shall launch an attack before this happens, all we need is Spec Ops elites." said SHalck "We shall do this, You are one of our most beloved soldiers, We will terrorize the local community, you simply need to get him, we will send Brutes to deal with their society." said Truth "Then it is Decided." said Mercy "So be it..." said The Prophet of Regret "We will gather your Special Operations team in the Phantom you returned in, get a Spec Ops suit on, quickly, you shall leave in an hour." said Truth "Yes, Prophets, I will not fail you...

Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed, please review, anything will be a help, I will see you NEXT chapter! Where we catch up with Noble SIX, WILL WE KILL HIM, OR WILL HE ESCAPE? FInd out. :)


	4. Chapter 4 NEW CHARACTERS!

Spartan-D163 looked through the sniper scope, "You see anything?" asked an aggravating marine. The Spartan did not reply the bulking armor clinked as the spartan moved its waist to follow the walking elite. It scolded a sleeping grunt and walked into a tent, it walked out and handed a techy broom, The spartan shot the elite, it went directly through its head.

The Elite raised its head for a moment and tumbled backwards. Thee grunt ran around in circles, it was an easy Spartan fired the Sniper rifle once more, the grunt did a backflip and tumbled backwards with a large hole in its head, all that remained of what had once been the grunt was a skull some splatters of blood and the trail of urine it left while running in circles. The Spartan turned to the fire behind it, the annoying marine looked the Spartan over "DO you EVER talk?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the SPartan "Yes." replied the spartan in a deeply vocoded voice "Well that was some nice work taking out the only vamp of covenant in the nearest twenty kilometers."

said the Marine as he moved his hands towards the orange flame. The Spartan did not reply "You don't talk much at all, do you?" asked the Marine smiling at the Spartan, The spartan just stared. A bleeding rabbit dropped in front of the Marine, he did a backwards smersault and lost his helmet "We got rabbit for dinner..." said a Marine in a deep commanding voice. The annoying marine stood up and pushed the deep voiced marine "DOn't scare me like that!" he complained. "Maybe you shouldn't be afraid of RABBITS, boy!" said the commmanding marine as he pushd the annoying one over "Well rabbits, dead or alive are CREEPY!" replied the annoying one as he foled his arms and kicked a rock the spartan and the other marine just stared at him, both had an eyebrow raised

"What kinda soldier ARE YOU?" asked the marine sitting down on a log "A GOOD ONE!" The marine laughed hard, the spartan even had a good chuckle at it. "Boy, you're barely a MAN!" "Well at least...I'M SOCIAL!" "What kinda soldier is more social than reliable?" asked the deeply voiced marine "ENOUGH!" said a voice from the shadows. The marines immediatly quieted down as the cammanding officer emrged into the light of the fire "Yes, ma'am.!" they both said, the spartan set its rifle down and walked over to greet the marine "Sorr about them..." said the marine "I'm she said reaching her hand forward for the spartan to shake "I'm Spartan-D163." said the spartan removing her helmet and shaking the hand of the sgt. "Well, we've been entrusted with you on this mission, so I imagine it will go much smoother."

"It will." "At ease." said turning to look at the two marines. D163 turned back to her sniper rifle and aimed down the scope at another camp. A sleeping grunt and two talking elites, she took aim at an Elite and pulled back the slide, the shell from the previous shot flew out of the rifle, she aimed at his head, she fired the shot. It went clean through his head and into another Elite that turned the corner of the tent, he yelped in pain and held his leg, the second elite dove behind a log, the grunt fired random shots around as he awoke, he shot himself in the foot. "Stupid Grunts.." she thought as she turned her attention towards the log. The elite poked his head out of cover, she fired the shot, it barely missed his head and was lodged in the log, he dropped his head to the floor in hopes to wait her out

Two hours passed and the elite hadn't moved, the two annoying marines had fallen asleep. Annoying marine 1 knocked himself unconsious after falling off of the log he had been sitting on, annoying Marine 2 went to sleep a half hour ago. Buck kept the fire going. "Bastard..." said the spartan allowed as she lowered the rifle.

she wiped the sweat from her forehead and aimed back down the scope and fired two shots into the log, a small yelp came once and some blood came from one end of the log. The second bullet became lodged in the log, the Elite grabbed the log and pulled himself up, she fired a shot at his head, one second later he was launched backwards and some brain matter splattered on the floor behind the log. "FInally, I got him." said the spartan as she turned towards the fire and rested her foot on her helmet..

The Phantom dropped a squad of Special ops units on the beachhead. Shalck was among them. They walked down a corridor and leaned up against the walls, some civilians came running down the corridor only to be greeted with a barrage of plasma. Brutes roaring and screams were heard all around. SUddenly a large crash happened and threw everything off of its feet. "That must be...Six." said shalck as he pointed his carbine at the entrance of the corridor. "CLoaks on." The 5 elites in the room vanished into thin air. marines ran down the corridor and were blasted with a full wave of plasma, a few Elites were killed in this firefight but 3 remained. Six rounded the corner and raised his pistol at the end of the hallway, his arm was bleeding and he walked with a slight limp. SHalck chuckled. Six fired at the ends of the walls and took out the other two Elites with swift shots to the head.

Shalck charged at Six and fired Carbine rounds into him, his shield wore off and SHalck dropped the carbine turned on the energy sword and charged harder at Six. A Black armored spartan jumped in the way and was stabbed in the stomach, SHalck raised him high. He groaned and slid down the sword slowly..."Op?" asked Shalck in a surprised tone Then a sqaud of marines turned the corner and hailed him with bullets, he turned on his cloak, threw Op from his sword and charged at them. He decapitated two Marines and chopped off the arms of another three. He cut the last one in half vertically. Blood splattered the walls. "FINALLY!" yelled Shalck as he turned towards Six. Six puled the trigger on his pistol...it was empty, he dropped the pistol and took the knife out of the metal holster,he flung himself at SHalck and stabbed at the armor on his chest...the knife bent. Shalck laughed menacingly and pointed his sword at Sixs head. Six grabbed his arm and roundhouse kicked the sword out of his hand.

Then he punched Shalck in the face, SHalck grabbed him by the throat and raised him high in the air. Shalck punched SIx in the face twenty times untill his helmet came off. SHalck repeadetly mashed his ace into a fine powder. Six quickly kicked Shalck in the stomach, Shalck dropped him, he then karate chopped him in the throat and kicked him in the genitals. SHalcks body not knowing how to react held his throat twisted his legs closer together and held his stomach and bent forwards into an awkward position. Six kicked him in the face, he spun around and landed on his chest, SIx jumped on his head and smashed his mandibles into the ground, a quick groan came from Shalck as he got up and held a mandible, he spat out some purple blood onto SIxs visor. He then grabbed six by the hand, spun him around and kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to go down on one knee. He grabbed his head and forced his foot onto his back, he tore sixs now mushy head off, a large trail of blood followed with his spine.

Shalck raised the head up in victory and spat on sixs body. HE placed the helmet on sixs mushy face and walked with a slight limp out of the corridor towards a Phantom

"Gotchya..." said the Spartan as she aimed at an Elites head. The fire roared behind her and the sound of snores came from the tent. An Elite was scolding a grunt and another three elites were setting up a tent, two more Elites had walked to the edge of the camp relieve the

mselves. SHe had her eye on the three that were working on the tent, they had lined up to look at the surprisingly well pitched tent, as she pulled the trigger the bullet went straight through each ones head one after another. The grunt jumped in the tent and the Elite scolding him jumped behind a floating grill, the two relieveing themselves turned their heads towards the camp, one raced forwards and the other desperately tried to stop, the one that fled wasn't far off and the one that stayed got his head blown to bits...he fell to the side and landed on his back, the Elite behind the grill peaked around it, She fired at his head and his body flew backwards with it.

The Elite that fled left a trail of urine, she followed it for a few seconds, he stopped and was desperately trying to finish, she shot him in the head and he turned and landed on his stomach. She turned her attention towards the grunt who had the entire tent stuck to his face, he ran around for a while and she finally shot him somewhere, she couldn't tell because of the tent covering him, so she shot him twice more, another camp a mile away from that one was literally just sleeping grunts and an Elite reading a book, she shot the elite in the head, his book flew from his hands and the grunts rushed into the tent...one blew them all up. She rolled her eyes and moved on to the next camp, there were no grunts and 5 elites standing on guard, 2 elites not far off were gathering wood, the fire seemed low..She shot one of the fire gatherers in the heads, or she meant to, instead she missed and shot him in the chest, he spun around and knocked the other one unconsious as a large log hit him in the face.

The other five did not notice as they had all been talking while not looking at eachother, one of them had a flare gun...if she shot him first, another guy could grab ot and fire it, but another one was carrying a Plasma grenade, she aimed for it, but he started to walk away from the other as she aimed at it, he was headed to the edge of the camp to relieve himself. Obviously he would be away from the others, no others had visible grenades. SO she sat and waited, she waited five minutes before the Elite returned from his bodily functions, he sat for a moment, she took aim and fired at the grenade, it began to glow and blew up, she looked around for more camps, there were camps full of Grunts Elites, lazy grunts, lazy Elites, and even camp bodily functions...she finally eliminated them all...suddenly a beam rifle shot flew past her head, several more did the same, she ducked behind the log, it was blown in half by a beam, she rolled to the side to dodge a few incoming shots and found a row of snipers further down the cliff.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled, Sgt. Buck ran from the tent, a beam rifle shot missed her head and she dove into the bush next to the Spartan, She fired some sniper rifle rounds into a few snipers, three remaind, trhey fired into the bush blindly "What's going on?!" yelled the deep voiced Marine as he dove out of the tent and towards the bush they were in "SNIPERS!" The two yelled in unision "WHat's happening?" asked a sleepy annoying marine as he limped out of the tent, a Beam rifle shot through his head, brain matter splattered into the fire and onto a log, he fell forwards and his face began burning in the fire "Where are they?" asked the deep voiced marine "Behind those rocks Leslie!" answered the Sgt. as she fired over her head blindly, The Spartan fired two more shots, two of the three snipers left stopped firing, suddenly no more fire came, The SPartan grabbed her helmet and threw it in the air, it fell back down without a problem, The Spartan looked over the bush and found a fleeing Elite with a beam rifle

SHe aimed at his head and fired a bullet, he went tumblimg down the hill, lood stained rocks and dirt as he tumbled, he finally got to the bottom as a lifeless corpse. "It's a shame Billy didn't make it..."said Leslie in a tone of sadness "He was the most cowardly soldier I had ever met..." said Buck as she crawled into the tent and into a sleeping bag "Well, we should get some shut eye..." said Buck "Agreed." said the Spartan as she set the Sniper rifle against a log...

"I have killed the one known as Six..." said Shalck as he raised Sixs head by the spine towards the Prophets "Excellent..." all the prophets said at once, they looked at eachother for five minutes, exchanging annoyed looks at one another "Have you Found anything useful?" asked Truth sounding intruiged as he looked over the head "Yes.." said Shalck as removed a data chip from the back of Sixs helmet "This chip shows where the Spartans next mission will be!" said Shalck dropping the head of Six, his helmet fell off revealing his mushed face "Where is it?" the Prophets asked in unision, giving one another dirty looks "In an underground cave..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far,The New spartan WILL be replacing Six, I hope you enjoyed, this one was a little shorter because I ran out of material...yes, the next chapter will take place in the underground cave from Reach.


	5. Chapter 5 GODDESS OF THE NUT PUNCH!

I am FINALLY FREE! I CAN MAKE THE REST OF THE MOTHERUFCKING FAN-FICTION! YAYAAAAAAAY! I will finish this chapter and the story OR MY NAME ISN'T PEACHY NUTKICK LAZY MAN THE 11th!

"Dun,dun,dunananaaaa,DUNANAAA!" Sung Obscow on the Phantom "SHUTUP!" yelled Archem as he lifted Obscow off the ground by his throat "WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS LISTENING TO YOUR FUCKING SINGING! Shalck, can I throw Obscow out the Phantom?" "No." "Please?" "No." "WHat if we burn him alive and SAY we burned him alive? Huh? HUH?" "That doesn't even...NO!" Shalck grabbed Archems arm "PLEEEEEASE?" "Just drop him, if he goes out of the Phantom YOU go with him. He'll get lonely with a broken neck." "Now who's not making sense?"

Skulder sighed and zoned out as they aproached the dropzone in the cave "Wait..." asked Scangler "How do we get into this underground cave through an arial vehicle?" "There's a giant hole in the ceiling." Answered Shalck through gritted, as far as gritted goes,Madibles as he tried to pull Obscow out of Archem's grasp. Stugler hummed a small tune as they went through the hole in the ceiling Obscow screamed as Archem almost threw himm out of the Phantom, luckily a random bird was directely,and coincidentely pulling up to the entrance and sqwauked as Obscow bounced off of it and landed back in the PHantom "Good thing for Fan fiction Invincibility!" said Obscow as he got up dusting himself off Archem and Shalck looked at eachother. "We're looking at each-other as if we've never seena giant explosive hurdling towa- HOLY SHIT A GIANT EXPLOSI-" yelled Archem as a giant explosive hurdled towards the ship and...well,you know...EXPLODED the Phantom. Stugler's body, with no head flew towards the source of it!

Skulder woke with her usual attitude of if Obscow poked me with a stick I'm gonna rip his throat out attitude but realized she was in the warzone! "Not a scratch!" she said as she looked over her arms and shoulders, she looked down. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" SHe yelled as she realized she could actually see all of her vital organs leaking out of upper body, with no bottom half she looked around and sighed as more blood poured from her an ELite ran up to her picking her up, "Zangrox?" asked Skulder "Yeah, it's me. He said. suddenly he got shot in the face by a snipe rrifle and his head was blown directely off, a few death gurgles rose from his Trachea, his corpse dropped her and fell over "Eh...he was kinda annoying anyways." said Skulder shrugging as she began turning a light...blue? Or light purple, she really couldn't tell because she was watching the battle, suddenly, AGAIN a Sniper shot her in the heart and with a dramatic groan she fell over dead...dramatically...

Scangler stomped his leg onto the back of the Marine. He thrashed and tried to get up, Scangler chuckled his morbid chuckle and allowed his pocket sword and stabbed him in the side of the head, the Marine twitched and finally went limp, Scangler turned to be tackled by a ginormous stack of Marines he screamed and practicaly DROWNED in a sea of Marines, not armed with anything. "THIS ISN'T PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME AND ARE PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!" Scangler yelled as he threw his arm up to call for help through a signal, as most drowning people do.

"Hey, wake up!" said Shalck kickng Archem in the stomach "Five more minutes..." Groaned Archem turning on his back "I have tickets to a Hanna Minnisota concert..." said Shalck sarcasticaly "WHERE?!" yelled Archem as he jumped up, almost skipping the step of getting up from the ground Archem made sharp, quick glances around the battle field "You bastard..." said Archem quietely "Get up, we've got things to kill."

The hatch to the door opened and all the Marines, and Spartan Mcguffin looked at it. Archem and Shalck stood at the door, chests heaving, they dashed in shouting alien language, as they...do from time to time "RUN! IT'S THE MOCKUMENTARY!" yelled one as they all ran out of the building "WHAT? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" said another Marine Spartan Mcguffin charged at them, she slid under Archem and kicked him in the balls, he collapsed...as anyone would do...She jumped up and did alot of Kung-Fu poses at Shalck. Shalck stared at Archem blinked a few times and thought to himself for a moment. He broke out into laughter, a loooong LOOOOONG laugh Mcguffin just sotr stood there as any one would she aproached him...as Shalck began laughing more, a tear came from his eye as he continued laughing he voice grew shrill and he seemed to lack air in his lungs, he finally stopped and looked at her, he pulled out his energy sword and she charged towards him, attempting the same manuever she did on Archem, he swung his Energy sword low as she slid into towards it.

She went right threw it without a scratch, IT WAS A HOLOGRAM he gasped and Mcguffin jumped onto his back, trying to stab him in the top of the head, he grabbed her arm and pushed back, she fought furiously to stab him, he slammed her against the wall, Mcguffin wrapped her legs around his kneck and choked him he gagged a few times and slammed her into the wall, she covered his eyes and tightened her wrap around his kneck, Shalck smashed her into computers and cabinents "GET oFf ME!" yelled Shalck slamming her into more things, he went limp and fell to his knees, she jabbed him in the side with her knife and he ran around like a person riding a oversized Dog, "YEEEHAWWW!" Yelled Mcguffin as she rode around on his back, constricting him with her arms now "This is humiliating and degrading! GET OFF OF ME!" Archem watched her ride around on his back, fully recovered, FASCINATED by the scene. he began making a small mockumentary "And here we have the deadly female Spartan, tiring out her pray and constricting it..

Mcguffin yawned and loosened her gri "I'M DONE WITH THIS!" yelled Shalck and he rolled onto his back, Mcguffin lost her grip on him and stayed on the floor Archem walked into the room holding a bag of chips "How'd it go?" "Not well...Not uh...not well..." replied Shalck "That was pretty funny." said Archem "If you telll ANYBODY I will REPLACE your arms WITH HUMAN TESTICLES!" "Relax."

Obscow lifted his head "Told you!" Fan-fiction INVINCIBILITY!" A Marine shoots him in the back of the head.

Mcguffin wakes up to 2 Elites talking to eachother "Aguptagalugashta." said one Elite in General armor "Agustatushkalcen." said an Elite in Minor armor both of the Elites laughed and the one in Minor armor slapped his knee "Something's funny..." whispered Mcguffin to...nobody really. A Energy Sword, Plasma Launcher, and Carbine lay close by near a pile of dead marines. "Ahust! Pulto machini Grunc FALLTOWUNGA! AHHHAAHAHHAA!" Said the Minor. The General laughed just as hard. "Sh! Gupta annuncgamentanta!" said the General flicking on a holographic projector. "All Covenant soldiers, two brave Sanghheli have captured the Spartan carrying the package." said Truth "That's us!" said Archem

"Agutashckan!" said the Minor and pointed to the projection MCguffin crawled slowly to the Plasma Launcher, not making a sound as she crawled on the ground "Hasteklan Bon indicate." said the Prophet on the projection "Haloctanunga wantan!" said the General as he slapped the back of the Minor. Mcguffin reached for the Plasma Launcher and pulled one of the 4 triggers, a Plasma bullet was being charged but the Elites were laughing so loud at something the minor said they couldn't hear the PLasma charging "Hey! Dumbass!" she yelled to the Elites they turned to look at her, she released the trigger and a single Plasma ball came out locked onto the Minor, they both leaped out of the way and the Plasma ball turned but didn't turn sharp enough and hit the wall and stuck their, in a few seconds it exploded, the wall went with it "Agup. GUT PATJYA FUGYA!" shouted the General walking slowly towards her with his hands raised to his chest she fired 3 rounds at him and he leaped to the side, doing a roll and lunging towards her.

"GET HER!" shouted Shalck lunging towards the Spartan

The General lifted her off the ground and grabbed her by her shoulder and her cleavage lifting her over his head tossing her through the ledge and onto the edge of a cliff, she re-gained her footing JUST in time to keep from falling off the cliff, the General equipped his mini Energy Sword and dashed towards her chuckling menacingly, he got ready to swipe when she ducked and kicked him in the balls from underneath him, he grabbed his Genitals and groaned falling over with a large metal clank and some Plasma grenades jangling on his belt The Minor laughed for a minute and equipped his Real Energy sword, he dashed towards her and swept low, she dodged to the side and kicked him in the side of the head, he spun around to the right and hit a wall, she ran towards him and kicked him in the face twice then punched him 4 times in the stomach and grabbed his arm, took him off the wall lifted him off the ground a few feet and dropped him onto her knee, he groaned a long groan holding his crotch and falling to the ground and shed 3 tears, she turned and grabbed a Energy Sword and the Carbine.

"Agtlawshtenkingstein." said an Elite around the corner, it sounded close so Mcguffin readied to fight something. "Ha! Agustyall buchyeck FORTENCOURSE!" said another Elite slightly farther off they both broke out into laughter, she pulled out a small camera on a stick and dropped down and moved it around the corner, there was an Elite in Minor armor at the end of the wall and an Elite in Spec-Ops armor closer towards the camera "Perfect." SHe equipped her knife and rouneded the corner silentely, she stabbed the closest one in the neck and the farther one in the stomach, then punched him in the face, she rounded the corner again and stabbed another Elite in the forehead and another in the throat, she shimmyed down the wall in a hallway, an Elite rounded the corner as she rounded the corner, he growled and pulled out his Energy sword, she stabbed his stomach and slit his throat before he could do anything and slid down another hallway, ANOTHER Elite rounded the corner, she raised her knife to his crotch and motioned to the side, he walked around her, pretending to not have seen her.

"That..." said Shalck, recovring "Could've gone...MUCH better..." he said rubbing his crotch "I'll be up in a minute..." said Archem in a strained voice "We have a very dangerous Uhh...Spartan in the Cave system. Be ready this Spartan is coniving and sly...Sly as a Skirmisher..." said Shalck into a radio

"10-4." said another Elite through the radio "We will be on the look-out for a- Ahhhh...That hurts like a f-" the radio cutoff with the Elites voice straining "Echo! NINER! DELTA!" yelled Shalck into the radio "BE ON THE LOOK-OUT FOR A FEMALE SPARTAN WHO IS PUNCHING ALL OF OUR TROOPS IN THE NUTS! BE READY!" "Copy, what is yo- Ahhhgh!" said another Elite "We're reinforcing the perimeter as we speak, General Shalck." said a deep voice over the radio "We shall set up blockad-" the Voice was cut-off by some death-gurgling "Alright, this is enough coincidences." said Shalck."Maybe we should hunt the female down?" suggested Archem "Not a bad idea..." 


	6. Chapter FINALE!

Hello and welcome to the FINAL chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride but I've been informed that my story is almost as long as a DICTIONARY. This will conclude the story..I know, I know. You like it, yes. Except...I WILL be starting a PREQUEL on the Origin of Shalck. Not the others...just SHalck...ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Shalck and Archem sprint down the hallways and follow the dead body road A pink leg disapears behind a corner, she saw them, Shalck fires some rounds at her and she fires a plasma Launcher at them, "Shit!" yelled Shalck getting back behind cover he tossed a Plasma grenade around the corner, a female grunting could be heard followed by trickling blood Archem chuckled "I wonder if you hit her...what with her regular bleedings" "FOCUS!" said Shalck

Mcguffin had a large cut on his leg, so large that she was losing blood. Alot of blood. this matters because she needs it. "Crap!" she held her leg and fired some Carbine rounds loosely aaround the corner. SHe put healng foam on the wound and continued shooting.

Shalck rounded the corner and was greeted with a friendly kick in the stomach, he stumbled back and growled, he got angry and threw some punches at her, she blocked them all, he tried to round-house kick her but she grabbed his leg, he kicked her in the side of the head with his other leg, they tumbled down, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, she spat in his face, he growled. suddenly, the sewer grate they had been standing on that they hadn't noticed collapsed, the fell down the hole, Shalck banged his head on all the bars and walls while Mcguffin rode on his stomach, when they landed they landed hard, well...SHALCK landed hard. Mcguffin landed softly and painfuly for Shalck on his stomach.

Shalck stood up and threw up due to the MASSIVE blow to the stomach he just got and turned to face her, A Marine had showed up to help her fight "Where did you...?" asked Shalck looking around the Sewer. "It doesn't even matter..." he said shaking his head, he pushed him in the water and he continued the fight, he punched her in the stomach and kicked her helmet off, the fight continued for a while eventually leading to lots of cheap-shots on Shalck. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" said SHalck recovering from the last Cheap-Shot he pulled out a Plasma Pistol and aimed it at her, he held down the trigger to charge it, it made a long buzzing sound and before it could fire he kicked her in the stomach so she would fall back and he shot her in the head.

Her lifeless body float in the water, face down. "That felt like it got dragged on and built up to nothing..." Archem climbed down the ladder "Well...is she dead?" asked Archem "There's a corpse floating in the water, what do you THINK?"

"So...you're telling me..." said Truth "That a female Spartan...by the name of Mcguffin...ran around the cave...stabbing our Sangheili in the throats...and kicking them in the genitals?" "Yes, sir." "That...is...the single...STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Shalck felled his blood chill "But seeing as you are our highest ranking General...and the most trustworthy I'll give you a light punishment...3 weeks in the chamber of memes..." a royal gaurd walked up to Truth and whispered in his ear "WHAT?!" said Truth the Gaurd nodded and cautiously walked backwards "It has come to my attention that someone deficated in our meme , you will be getting 30 days gaurding the Grunt mating chambers." "What did I even do?" "YOU LET THE PACKAGE GET AWAY!" Shalck thought for a moment,He shoved the marine in the water...got kicked alot...killed Mcguffin. THE MARINE!

"Aw,crap...The marine got away..."[TIME JUMP! 12 DAYS lOCATION:OUTSIDE GRUNT MATING QAURTERS...A.K.A HELL. "This is HELL." said Shalck holding a Energy Spear "I can't take another minute of this!" a large amount of groaning and metal banging came from the other room "It's like listening to bad Dubstep..." said a General standing across from Shalck "First my entire sqaud besides Scangler and Archem die and NOW THIS!" "Scangler's not dead?" "No he's just got alot of Human eeth lodged in his arms and legs he'll be back on duty in a couple weeks." "Hey, the moaning's stopped." said anohter General in Blue armor. Suddenly the entire wall burst open and lots of Grunts flodded out like a giant wave. "RUN!" yelled one General, Shalck glanced behind him and darted towards the opposite side of the room, the General in Blue armor was crushed under a wave of mating Grunts "OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Shalck "I need the PASSWORD!" said an Elite behind the door "FOR PROPHETS SAKE!" yelled Shalck, he stabbed his Energy spear into the door and cut it open.

The Elite behind the door dashed away as he saw the wave of Mating Grunts he went into one room and closed the door locking it. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARD!" yelled the other General "In the vent!" said yelled Shalck stabbing his spear into the ground trying to use it as a way up, the handle snapped and Shalck tumbled to the floor, the wave was so close! "I'LL BOOST YOU UP!" yelled Shalck cuffing his hands, the General jumped into the vent "See in hell, Asshole!" yelled the GEneral,climbing into the vent "You DICK!" yelled Shalck, the wave was upon him, Shalck had seconds to think, he grabbed onto one of the Grunts heads and pushed himself onto the wall grabbing a pipe and a wire, he jumped off the wall and off the grunt wave,doing three wall jumps, he reached the roof and did another walljump, he jumped towards the vent...he slammed his stomach into the vent and grunted climbing in, Grunts crawled through the vent. "INBREAAAADS!" yelled Shalck crawling faster away, The inbread Grunts were smaller than normal Grunts and had claws as long as Shalck arms

Shalck crawled towards the end of the vent rounding a corner, the vent smaller and Shalck had to squeeze through it, he caught up with the other General and grabbed his leg "YOU FUCKER!" yelled Shalck stabbing him with his personal Energy sword, he grunted and purple blood poured from his wound, Shalck kicked at the walls of the vent trying to open them, the vent broke and they were on THOUSANDS OF INBREAD GRUNTS Shalck grabbed the General hauled him over his shoulders and ran across the heads of the Grunts "HOW TO WE GET OUT OF THIS?!" yelled Shalck He lost his grip on the General and he fell off of his shoulders. "What am I doing? HAVE FUN!" yelled Shalck jumping into a ceiling vent putting his legs and arms against the vent walls climbing upwards. [TIME JUMP:50 MINUTES. lOCATION:Air conditioning vents...still] "This seemed like such a good idea at the time..maybe I can sing to cheer myself up..." Shalck continued climbing up the vent and cleared his throat "There's a HOLE in the bottom of the seeeea, this song is very boreeeeeeing...climbing up a veeeeeent...making bad rhymes all the times...oh, there's a good one, not a pun, I aint havin' fun this song is dumb, I left a guy for dead he lost his head I let him get fed it's a sea of red! Time to die I want some pie, I'm on the fly climbing SKY HIGH! this doesn't fit my personAlity! when I get out I'm gonna PEE! That was a strange rhyme I wonder what Truth's doing probably Olive, Fah...live...FALLIN is not mah priORITY! I really want some tea, I'm gonna go to the sea, I love the beauty of Reach and I wanna TASTE a Peach, my Lungs are empty and it's gettin' hotter I hate Harry Potter I had Mandibles that I use to chew gluddles, I have..." Shalck stoped singing "I've run out of lyrics.." a light comes from above the vent "Light!" "FINALLY!" Shalck climbed up to the light and pushed open the vent, Shalck landed in the High, High, Council room in the middle of a Heretic conversion Shalck landed on his face and almost slid back down the vent that was aimed up towards the ceiling, he grabbed the ledge but lost his grip because his hands were sweaty, he tired to get a foothold, he couldn't find one so he stabbed the ground with his personal Energy Sword, he climbed back out of the vent and rolled onto his back panting heavily "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" yelled Truth

An inbread Grunt climbed out of the vent and jumped around snarling and clawing "That! Is the meaning of this!" said Shalck crawling away from the Grunt "What is THAT?!" asked someone in the crowd "It looks like a Grunt!" "It's INBREAD!" shouted Shalck, the shout echoed around the room for a few minutes.[TIME JUMP:...LIKE 50 YEARS:LOCATION:EARTH:GAME:HALO 2 "Welp, THAT'S the end of those Grunts." said Shalck burnig and inbread Grunt corpse "Now we can focus on the war with the humans." said Shalck "Alright team, MOVE IT OUT!" 3 jackels, Scangler,and Archem gathered behind Shalck, a green figure apeared infront of them, taller than the other figures behind it...

Sorry about skipping so far ahead with the Grunt thing, I couldn't really think of anything to do with them...anyway, THE END. Thank you ALL for reading...there WILL be a prequel coming out today, and a few other chapters with it. THEN we'll have ourselves a GOOD OLD FASHIONED SEQUEL! Shalck VS THE FIGURE...Thank you ALL for your support, those of you that didn't enjoy, sorry, but there ARE people who like this...so see you all in a little bit! 


End file.
